Assassin or Innocent?
by Demon-writer
Summary: A new person has come to the dojo ten years later...but he holds a secret. What is his connection with the assassin group Hashara? And does he like Ayame? What's with Kaoru? It get's worse! *Names now corrected* Rating has shot up due to blood.
1. Default Chapter

(Present Rouroni Kenshin timeline.)  
  
At the dojo Yahiko was arguing with Kaoru about him being the successor of the Kami-Kashine style. Yahiko thought it didn't take that much work. "Yeah right Kaoru!" said Yahiko. "Like I'm just gonna come across an assassin who wants to kill me!"  
  
"That might just happen Yahiko!" shouted Kaoru. "You have to defend yourself, of course you would probably die anyway!" Kaoru's stupid face came on.  
  
"What did you say?!" Yahiko shouted putting on his stupid angry face.  
  
"You heard me!" shouted Kaoru. They were about to kill each other again.  
  
"Stop fighting!!" shouted Ayame as tears spurt everywhere. "I don't like fighting!"  
  
"I'm here!" shouted Kenshin as he walked into the dojo.  
  
"Oh, Kenshin's here!" said Kaoru as she put on a happy/numb look on her face. Too bad, if she had kept looking in the direction she had she would've seen a small figure jump out of the trees and land on the wall. The figure quickly ran across the wall to avoid Yahiko seeing him.  
  
"KENSHIN!!!" Shouted Kaoru as she hugged him (very) tightly. Kenshin started turning purple. His eye's turned to exes and his tongue hung out of his mouth.  
  
"Kaoru..." said Kenshin long and whiny. "...I've only been gone an hourrrrr..."  
  
"Uh, Kaoru," Began Sanosuke. "Kenshin, like all people, need air."  
  
"Oh, sorry!" said Kaoru as she let go. Kenshin fell to the ground. Then his eye's darted open. He shot up. "What is it Kenshin?" Kenshin looked around. Behind him stood a small figure about the size of Ayame. Kenshin's eye's narrowed.  
  
"Hey, you lost kid?" asked Sanosuke.  
  
"I don't think I am..." the kid's voice was cold and empty. "I am looking for the former man-slayer." His finger pointed to Sanosuke then it went to Kenshin. "You must be him..." out of nowhere he produced a regular Japanese sword. His stance was odd, but Kenshin recognized it.  
  
'It can't be...' he thought. 'It's...it's...it's the style of the assassin group Hashara!'  
  
"I'll handle this kid!" said Sanosuke as he stepped up.  
  
"Sano, wait!!!" It was too late. Sano lunged at the kid and punched at him. The kid raised his hand and blocked it. The punch was canceled out!  
  
"Wha..." said Sano stunned. At the same time, Yahiko, Ayame and Suzumi came around.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" asked Yahiko as he rounded the corner. The kid jumped on Sano's arm and ran up it. He kicked Sano on the head; he fell down like a sack of potatoes. "Hey kid, pick on someone your own size!!" shouted Yahiko as he drew his wooden sword. The kid turned to Yahiko.  
  
"YAHIKO YOU'RE A MORON!!!!" shouted Kaoru. "RUN!!!!!"  
  
"So," said the kid in a cold voice. "You must be the successor of the Kamiya Kasshin style...what a pity, I thought the style would go far!"  
  
"WHAT!? YOU LITTLE...!!!" before Yahiko could finish the sword suddenly went into a fighting pose. Yahiko knew he wasn't a match for a real sword.  
  
"A stupid immature boy should never be allowed to even learn swordsman ship!" That took a shot to Yahiko's pride. He was hurt.  
  
"If you require an opponent, I will fight you!" said Kenshin as he drew his reverse blade sword. The kid turned to Kenshin, ready to fight.  
  
"Fight...But I don't like fighting!!" shouted Ayame who was standing beside Yahiko. The kid saw her for the first time. He looked shocked and jumped away. He looked one more time and darted away. Everyone looked a little confused. Except Yahiko who still looked hurt.  
  
"Ugh," muttered Sano as he got up. "My head hurts really bad." Kaoru looked at Yahiko, his expression hadn't changed.  
  
"Yahiko, he was just a..."  
  
"Shut up..." he muttered.  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru didn't hear him  
  
"I said SHUT UP!" His sudden outburst caused everyone to look at him. "I know what all of you think about me now!"  
  
"Yahiko, just because one guy said..." began Kaoru.  
  
"I said SHUT UP!! I'll show you!" Yahiko ran away. Kaoru was stunned. She ran after him. Kenshin looked at Ayame who looked a little weird.  
  
"Ayame, are you okay?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Yeah, are you okay?" reiterated Suzumi.  
  
"Who was that?" she asked kind of dreamily.  
  
"I don't know..." said Kenshin seriously.  
  
"He was cute!!!"  
  
"Gaahh!" Kenshin fell over. That was pathetic. He was worried about Yahiko. When the kid came back things would be interesting.  
  
(Ten years later)  
  
Hey, My name is Yahiko. I am the successor of the Kamiya Kasshin style. Since that day when that weird kid came around I've decided to change my ways. From then on I promised I would become more serious and responsible. Pretty soon everyone noticed I was changing. I have also become one of the masters of the style. Now, Kaoru can take a break while I teach the class. We got a lot more students, including Ayame and Suzumi. Their grandfather signed them up. Kenshin also taught me a little about He-tin Mizterugy style. Speaking of Kenshin, Kenshin and Kaoru are getting a little fuzzy with each other. Kaoru said she wanted to talk to Kenshin in private. "Right," I said. "I'll just set my mat in front of the door and drink tea." Kaoru mouthed 'Thank you' as she pushed Kenshin into the room. I don't even want to know what their doing in there! I sat there for about 2 hours then Kaoru sneaked out behind me and silently went around the corner. I finished my tea, picked up my mat and walked away. I didn't even look at Kaoru. So as you can see, everything is fine...almost too fine...  
  
Down the road from the dojo a familiar person walked towards it. He had a pack on his back. He figured it was time to stop hunting for them; it was time for them to find him... "Wait, you look familiar." Ayame was walking down the road. She was upset because she had seen the boy she had had a crush on kiss another girl. The boy turned and looked at her.  
  
"So do you." He said. Ayame saw he was carrying a sword.  
  
"Your not supposed to carry a real sword."  
  
"I only use it when I have to."  
  
"Really? So does Kenshin!"  
  
"You mean the Bato..." The boy cut himself off.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, Can I meet him?"  
  
"Sure!" she walked back towards the dojo. She, for some odd reason, felt a lot better. She thought the boy was cute.  
  
When they got back to the dojo, Yahiko immediately recognized the boy. "You!" He shouted with one hand on his sword.  
  
"Oh, I remember you! You're that successor of the Kamiya Kasshin style! So, have you become the successor?" Yahiko took his hand off his sword. His eyes were different, and he seemed nothing like he was.  
  
"What...what do you want?" asked Yahiko calmly.  
  
"I want to see...uh...what's his name?" He asked as he turned to Ayame.  
  
"Kenshin." She said.  
  
"Yeah, Kenshin." Yahiko suddenly felt nervous. Ayame shouldn't have told him Kenshin's name. He still might want to fight him.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" asked Kenshin as he walked out. He froze when he saw the boy. He was about to draw his sword when he saw the boy's eyes. His eyes were no longer like a killer.  
  
"Oh hi!"  
  
"What...are you doing here?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I just thought I'd go to the batos...I mean Kenshin." He quickly corrected himself. Kenshin knew that this boy was different from the last time he saw him.  
  
"Why did you come to see me?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"I...I have no where else to go." Kenshin looked at him weird. "Kind of strange isn't it?"  
  
Kenshin got everyone together to talk about letting the kid stay. Kaoru only cared if he could pull his own weight. "I can work." He said. Sano wanted to know whether he could borrow money for his tab at the Akebeko. "Sure, you can borrow money." Yahiko wanted to know if he would assist him in some classes. "Okay, just teach me what I need to know." Naomi wanted to know if he had a girlfriend. "No, I don't." It was all up to Kenshin. To Kenshin, he looked like a good kid. So he agreed. Suzumi came over and poked him. He kind of smiled at her. She poked him a little harder. He smiled and tapped her on the head. She poked him a little harder. He poked her on the head harder. She poked harder. He poked harder. She poked harder. He poked harder. Suddenly they broke into a fish fight.  
  
"Don't make me separate you two!" shouted Sano as everyone turned around.  
  
"She started it!" shouted the kid.  
  
"I don't care who started it! Finish it!" The boy froze as he had Zuzumi in a headlock. He let her go and they looked in different directions. Then they all shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Sano."  
  
"I'm Kenshin Himura."  
  
"I'm Yahiko."  
  
"I'm Kaoru." For some odd reason he looked carefully at her. "What is it?"  
  
"You mean you don't..." He looked up at her. Her eyes where full of mystery. "Nothing."  
  
"I'm Ayame!" Ayame suddenly got all her energy back. He kind of giggled. "What's your name?" He smiled.  
  
"Hiro."  
  
"Well Hiro, enjoy your stay...ow!" said Sano as he got jabbed from Kaoru. He was about to playfully punch Kaoru.  
  
"Don't." said Hiro in a deadly voice. Sano was confused as well as Kaoru, what was his deal? Do you know? 


	2. You like the food?

Suzumi did not like Hiro. He took Ayame's attention away! Before he came they would both do everything together. Now, when she's not around him, she was in her room writing in her diary or looking dreamily off into the distance. What was different about this boy? Do you know?  
  
Yahiko still didn't trust Hiro. It was the fighting stance he had. He had never seen it before. He thought he knew every fighting style in Japan. This one was certainly not one he had seen. It didn't take him long to learn the Kamiya Kasshin style. It was almost like he already knew it...oh well. He also borrowed a wooden sword. I guess Hiro figured that would be best in front of the students. He also worked a lot around the dojo so he easily got the vote of Kaoru. He was also very protective of her. He wouldn't let anyone hit on her like they used to. She didn't get it. Why was he protecting her? She asked him many times, but he wouldn't give a definite answer. Kenshin had also asked about his fighting stance and what his relation with the assassin group Hashara, again he did not give a definite answer. What was his deal? Kenshin also noticed that he was getting close to Ayame. He warned Ayame that He might not be trustworthy. Ayame blew up in Kenshin's face. She refused to believe that he was a killer. Anyway, to the present day...  
  
It was raining outside. Yahiko and Hiro had finished the class early so that the students could try to beat the rain. Afterwards Yahiko sat down and started drinking tea. "You know," began Hiro. "You don't have to be serious all the time." Yahiko looked shocked at him.  
  
"That's not what you said ten years ago." Said Yahiko as Hiro smiled.  
  
"Ah, I was different then. Besides, you need to laugh at life sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Hiro noticed something about Yahiko's eyes  
  
"You have the eyes of a samurai." Yahiko was surprised.  
  
"Well, aren't you observant."  
  
"I was born observant." Hiro walked out of the room. Yahiko sighed and took another sip of his tea.  
  
"And was anyone born in your family that wasn't?"  
  
"Now that's none of your business, in fact promise that you'll stay out of my business."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Promise!"  
  
"All right, all right, I promise." Hiro smiled.  
  
'One down.' He thought. He walked out of the room.  
  
Hiro sat next to the open door of the dojo. He liked the rain. When it rained everything was cool and the new water made everything alive again. Some of the rain was landing on him, but he didn't mind. "How can you stand the rain?" Asked Ayame. Hiro turned and was a little surprised. He didn't see her.  
  
"Rain might seem gloomy at the time, but afterwards there's a chance for everything to grow anew." His voice seemed a little dark. Ayame put her hand on her hip.  
  
"I still don't like the rain."  
  
"Then maybe you need to be one with the rain."  
  
"Huh?" in one swift motion Hiro grabbed Ayame and slung her out into the rain. She slipped and fell face first in a puddle.  
  
"Ooops..." Hiro said nervously. It was obvious he didn't mean to do that. Ayame sat up and tried to get the mud off her kimono.  
  
"I just washed this..." she muttered angrily.  
  
"Sorry, are you okay?" he asked as he ran into the rain. Ayame smiled evilly and grabbed his head and pushed it into the mud. Now he was covered with mud. He looked up with his eyes half-shaded. "That was low." Ayame giggled. Hiro pushed her. Ayame pushed him back. Pretty soon they were playing all around in the rain. Everything was going great until Kaoru came out and upchucked out the door.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Ayame as she came over.  
  
"Yeah, I think I just ohg..." She upchucked again. "Ate some bad food."  
  
"Mmm-hm." Said Hiro in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"What?" asked Kaoru as she stood up.  
  
"Boy you really are oblivious." He trudged inside.  
  
"What?! What is it?" Hiro turned around.  
  
"Go to the doctor and get a check-up, an extensive check-up."  
  
'Am I sick and he's the only one who notices it?' she thought panicking. Ayame came in and shook herself off. "I thought you didn't like the rain." Said Kaoru out loud. Ayame smiled.  
  
"Nope," she said. "I love the rain now!" Now Kaoru was completely lost. Everything changed since that kid came!! What was so different about him? Did Ayame...  
  
"Hey Kaoru!" shouted Yahiko as he came in the room. "Is it your turn to cook dinner?"  
  
"Oh, yeah! Thanks for reminding me Yahiko!" Kaoru ran to the kitchen.  
  
At dinner everyone, including Suzumi and Ayami, were enjoying each other company. They also had saki. Hiro, Yahiko, Suzumi, Ayami and (Hiro strongly opposed) Kaoru did not drink it. Kaoru kept questioning why, but Hiro just kept telling her to go to the doctor. Surprisingly, Sano didn't eat the most this time. It wasn't Hiro, it was Kaoru. At the end of the dinner Yahiko was really surprised. "Boy, you sure ate a lot." Kaoru smiled in a strange way.  
  
"Oh you know, I was just hungry."  
  
"Actually I've never seen you eat that much..." Yahiko looked at Hiro who seemed to be enjoying the food. "Do you like this food?"  
  
"Yeah!" he said quickly. "This food's pretty good!"  
  
"Well," said Kaoru slowly as she put her arm around Hiro. "You can have as much as you want!"  
  
"What about me?" asked Yahiko kind of desperately.  
  
"You can do the dishes!" Kaoru said kind of grouchily. Everyone, excluding Yahiko, laughed.  
  
'Wow,' thought Hiro. 'These people are really nice.' Hiro stopped laughing. 'I shouldn't get them involved...' He looked around the table. 'Okay, Kenshin and Sano, two more to go.'  
  
"Hiro, do you want some more?" asked Kaoru happily.  
  
"Sure!" He said as he held up his bowl. Everything's fine now but it will get interesting. Hey, do you know what's wrong with Kaoru yet? You will. 


	3. Old Man

A few days later the city was holding a festival. Everyone was going! Ayame tried to ask to go with Hiro alone...but she completely froze up in front of him. She decided that she would get him separate from everyone else in the haunted house. She didn't know what she would do afterwards, but one thing at a time.  
  
At the festival everyone was enjoying himself or herself. Hiro was playing all the games (and winning all of them). He gave most of the things he got to Ayame (and prejudicially to Suzumi). Now Ayame really wanted to be alone with him. Everything was going great! Everyone was having a great time! And Kaoru was eating a whole lot. "You'll get fat if you keep eating that much!" said Yahiko.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU YAHIKO!!" shouted Kaoru as she nearly bit Yahiko's head off.  
  
"I'm sure." He said disbelieving. Hiro loved these people. Just as he was about have the best day of his life. He saw something at the top of a hill. It was a figure that was familiar to Hiro. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Hey guys!" he shouted. "Let's go into the haunted house..." 'It should be easier to lose them in there.' He thought. Ayame's heat skipped a beat. She was completely nervous. She had never done this before!  
  
"Yeah, that sounds good!" said Kenshin. "Do you want to go miss Kaoru?"  
  
"Oh Kenshin!" shouted Kaoru with a weird smile on her face. "You don't have to ask for my permission!"  
  
"Okay then, let's go!" They walked into the house. Immediately they were in a pitch-black room. Ayame was about to grab Hiro and pull him away, but he disappeared.  
  
"Hiro? Hiro?" she went into the light and didn't see him. Little did she know Hiro had already run into a field outside the city.  
  
Hiro ran unbelievably fast to the field. In the middle of the field stood a very large man swinging a spiked ball on a chain. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Hiro the assassin! Kill anyone lately?"  
  
"Shove it Ryu."  
  
"Ooooh, attitude!"  
  
"Stop swinging that and you'll see my attitude!"  
  
"I doubt that...." The man unleashed the ball and chain at Hiro. He quickly unsheathed the sword. He quickly knocked the ball away. He ran quickly towards Ryu. Ryu brought his chain around Hiro's waist. Hiro's bulged as Ryu slung him with a chain into a rock. Fortunately his sword came first and it sliced the rock apart. Ryu laughed and grinned. His spiked ball came around and was about to slam into Hiro. Hiro brought his sword down and cut the ball off. "Great! I always liked using the chain." Hiro landed and casually dusted himself off.  
  
"If that's all you still got old man, I suggest you give up here and now."  
  
"OLD MAN?! Listen you ungrateful little squirt, while you were still in your diaper I was protecting and saving your life." Hiro glared at Ryu.  
  
"If it hadn't been for you guys I wouldn't have even needed saving if you guys hadn't..." Hiro's eyes looked down.  
  
"Oh, still sappy are we? So sad." Ryu's old scarred face turned into an evil grin. "Time to die." There was something in Hiro's eyes. He looked completely tough with that look on his face and him holding his sword the way he was.  
  
"I don't think so." Ryu's chain flew at Hiro at a dangerous speed. Hiro lunged forward.  
  
"Hashara secret technique! YUGIE SUGOTAI!!!" Hiro went so fast it was hard to see his move. His sword's slash went everywhere. The chain was cut to pieces. Ryu didn't have time to react as Hiro's sword went right through him.  
  
Hiro stopped and turned around. Blood was dripping off his sword. Ryu was making choking noises as he said his final words. "S-she'll ki-ki-kill you."  
  
"Let her try...goodbye...old man." Ryu opened his mouth and puked...but his vomit was blood. He dropped to his knees and then on his face.  
  
"Where is he?" asked Ayame as she walked down the different stands looking for Hiro.  
  
"Who cares?" Suzumi said angrily. Ayame glared at her hard. Just then they came up to the rest of the group.  
  
"Have you found him?" asked Ayame urgently.  
  
"No." said Yahiko. Ayame was about to go ballistic. "Wait, is that him?" Hiro was walking down the road towards the group. He looked no different than he had before.  
  
"Where have you been?!" demanded Ayame. He put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Sorry, it's kind of embarrassing...I got a little spooked." Everyone rolled his or her eyes.  
  
"Well, it's getting late, let's go!" said Kenshin. As they walked back Hiro saw that Kaoru was still eating.  
  
"So...when are you going to the doctor?" Hiro asked.  
  
"Tomorrow." She said.  
  
"Good..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
(By the way, you will know what's wrong with Kaoru next chapter! You'll be surprised!) 


	4. Suicide?

Kaoru was walking down the road to the clinic. She slowly opened the door and walked in. "Oh, Hello Kaoru!"  
  
"Hi miss Megumi! When is Dr. Gensai coming back?"  
  
"Oh, in about 2 weeks. He thinks he has the pneumonia epidemic in Kyoto under control. So, Are you here for a checkup?"  
  
"Oh, yes. You know about Hiro?"  
  
"The new guy? Yeah, Ayame told me extensively (Megumi put emphasis on this word) about him. I really think she likes him!"  
  
"Well, he was the one who told me to get a checkup."  
  
"Why did he tell you that?"  
  
"He looked at me when we first met and he seemed to see something."  
  
"Have you been feeling sick an anyway?"  
  
"It's been kind of weird, I eat twice as much as I used to and I throw up a lot."  
  
"Hmmm," Megumi kind of had a weird look on her face.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think I know what's wrong with you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, I can't confirm it until you take the physical test."  
  
Megumi mad Kaoru do different exercises. "Hey, did you hear about the body they found in the field outside of town?" asked Megumi as she tested Kaoru.  
  
"No." she said.  
  
"I had to find the cause of death. I couldn't give the police and answer! It looked like he was cut really deep with a sword, but the wound's opening was so small! The person would have had to move really fast to make it look like that."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Well, it's time to see if I'm right. Lay down."  
  
"Um, okay. What do think it is?"  
  
"Hush." Megumi pushed on Kaoru's waist as if looking for something. "Ooooh," she seemed to find what she was looking for. She kept pushing all the way up to her upper stomach. Megumi smiled. "Well, well, well, well, well...."  
  
"What?" asked Kaoru.  
  
"You're going to have to cut back on the exercise and eat really healthy..."  
  
"What is it!? It's happening to my body! I'm sick of waiting!" Megumi smiled broader.  
  
"Kaoru...your pregnant." Those words sent something down her spine. It was a mix of panic and worry. She didn't think she was ready! "Oh, it's Kenshin's baby isn't it?" Megumi's face puffed up. "I never thought he'd go for a sweaty little girl...well, technically you're a woman now." Kaoru's face didn't budge. It was frozen in place. That's why Hiro was protecting her so much! "Did he notice this when he first came?" asked Megumi.  
  
"Y-yes." She said hesitantly.  
  
"How could he have seen it that early on? Not even Dr. Gensai could've known by just looking! He must have a sharp eye!" Kaoru was still frozen. "Oh, come on!! Snap out of it! It's not the end of the world!! Kenshin has to know..."  
  
"I'll tell him." Said Kaoru quickly.  
  
"Of course. Now go back to dojo, congratulations!"  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Kaoru seemed to have lost all of her energy. When she went into the backroom with Kenshin she didn't think about this would happen! When she got to the dojo she didn't go and tell Kenshin. She went to Hiro. She didn't know what to do. "Uhhh, Hiro..." she said worriedly. Hiro turned around and saw her as he put clothes on the clothesline.  
  
"Oh, hi! Did you go to the doctor?"  
  
"Um, yeah, how did...uhhh..."  
  
"How did I know?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, my cousin got pregnant early in her life and I practically watched her from start to finish."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"You don't know what to do now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Eat a carrot." Hiro handed the orange vegetable. Kaoru sighed and started crunching.  
  
Ayame sat leaning on a tree doing nothing. Her mind would always drift off to Hiro. She was pretty sure he didn't like her, but there was nothing wrong with hoping right? About three minutes later Hiro came trudging up the hill. Ayame suddenly got nervous. She was getting serious about this guy. He stopped beside her and looked over the forest. "You know..." he began. "Looking at the forest isn't going to make it change."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What makes it change is your perspective of it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Let me show you." He grabbed her hand and ran towards the forest. What Ayame noticed most of all was that he had his hand in her. She blushed really bad.  
  
When they got into the forest Ayame was enjoying all the animals and beauty. "Wow..." she muttered.  
  
"See," said Hiro. "When you fist look at the forest all you see is trees, but when you come into it you can see that the forest is full of life and beauty. People are the same..." Ayame jerked her head towards him. Suddenly there was a huge explosion.  
  
"What was that?!" Shouted Ayame. Hiro looked at the blast's shape. His eye's narrowed.  
  
"Go back to the dojo and make sure nothing happens there!"  
  
"Okay..." she ran off. Normally she would object, but there was something in his voice that seemed dead serious. She was going to have to get Kenshin.  
  
Hiro ran unbelievably fast to the west part of the forest. In a clearing stood another rather old man. "Kai..." mumbled Hiro. "Don't I ever get a break?"  
  
"No." said Kai with a smile. On his belt was a bunch of dynamite and on his back was a pack full of round bombs. "I'm afraid I've been ordered to kill you."  
  
"Was it by...her?" Hiro hesitantly said. Kai smiled. He had two pieces of metal on his index and middle finger. One was flint and one was steel. He quickly clicked them together and lit one of the clumps of dynamite.  
  
Ayame ran all the way to the dojo. When she got there everyone was gone except Kenshin. "Kenshin!" panted Ayame.  
  
"What is it Ayame?" asked Kenshin as he came over.  
  
"In the forest...blast...pant..."  
  
"Everyone's out looking...are you sure it's in the forest?"  
  
"Yes, Hiro, fighting..." Kenshin kind of froze at those words. He stood there for a moment then began running towards the forest.  
  
"Stay here Ayame!" he shouted.  
  
It took Kenshin a few minutes to get to the forest. When he got there he saw Hiro slicing the fuses off of all the dynamite sticks. He jumped back and got into a threatening stance. "Tell me!" he said. "Is it her?"  
  
"She's the leader now Hiro." Replied Kai. Hiro dashed quickly to Kai.  
  
"HIRO!!! NO!!!" shouted Kenshin. Hiro didn't listen. His attack was different than last time.  
  
"Hashara secret technique! TOCKNA SHEARA!" His sword was stabbed into Kai's chest. Hiro sliced out and landed on the other side. "Your life...is over." Kai fell straight down, bounced once and didn't move. Hiro turned to Kenshin who had drawn his sword. Hiro sighed. "Kenshin, I don't want to fight you..."  
  
"It seemed otherwise with the person you just killed. Your not just an innocent kid...you're an assassin for the group Hashara!!" Hiro's eyes changed. They were filled with sadness. Kenshin slowly dropped his sword.  
  
"I thought..." Hiro closed his eyes. "That one day, I could just live like a normal person..." he brought up his sword. "...I give up!!!"  
  
"NO!!!" Kenshin knew what he was doing. The sword came down.  
  
(Cliffhanger) 


	5. Juri

Hiro woke up on a bed. He remembered something in his brain snapping and him giving up on life. His hand went to his stomach. There was a large bandage on his stomach. Hiro looked around to see Kenshin sitting at a table drinking tea and Sano standing next to the door. Hiro groaned. "I don't suppose you'll let me die..."  
  
"No." answered Kenshin sternly. "You better explain. Why are you killing them and what's your connection with Hashara?" Hiro sighed again.  
  
"I guess I should start from the beginning, the very beginning. My father (before I was born) got mixed up with the Hashara. He figured that if he got good with them during their peak he would become rich. He gave them a big gift and he got on their good side. When the revolution was over he ran. He managed to hide from them for quite a few years, and then they caught up to them..." Hiro choked a little, paused, and then continued. "Then they killed him. He was standing outside a building. Inside my mother was in labor with me." He paused again. "They came rushing in, killing everyone inside...including my mother." Hiro choked again. "Then they found me...when I was born...I didn't cry like most babies. They thought I was different, so they took me in. I became their greatest assassin. From the very time I was born they had toughened me up. One day my assignment was to get the little daughter of a politician to trust me. She did...a little too much. When I betrayed her she looked up at me..." He buried his face in the covers. A few moments went by until he continued. "...My heart just sank...One of the other members threw a dagger at her and I watched her die. I didn't understand it. Why should I have cared? It took me a while, but I finally came to the conclusion that there had to be more to life than this...so, before I left I blew up their headquarters. I ran around Japan. Going everywhere. Everywhere I went people immediately called me an assassin and sent me away. When you did...I just...gave up..." Hiro relaxed his body as he felt a wave of relief came over him. He finally let I out.  
  
"Why do you kill them?" asked Kenshin calmly. It was obvious he was still had a grudge in his voice.  
  
"I don't have a choice."  
  
"Why don't you just disable them!" there was anger deep in his voice.  
  
"It's not that simple...one person in the Hashara had his arms and legs chopped off. He stayed in a wheelchair and swung a ball and a chain from his neck. They don't stop, they never stop. The only way to make them stop...is to kill them." Kenshin kind of froze.  
  
"How many more do you have to kill?" asked Sano for the first time.  
  
"As far as I know, five more are left in the group...and I'm not waiting for them anymore." Despite his injury he stood up and saw his sword in the corner. He grabbed it before anyone had a chance to react. "Kenshin, Sano, I have to ask you to stay out of my business. Promise."  
  
"I will." Said Kenshin.  
  
"Yeah, sure." Said Sano.  
  
'Good.' Thought Hiro. 'There's more to this than they could ever comprehend. The Hashara is nothing compared to what I have to face.' He trudged out. Ayame was right out the door.  
  
"Hir..." she was abruptly stopped by Kenshin's hand. "Wha..."  
  
"Stay away from him." He said sternly. Ayame's eyes were watery as Hiro walked of down the road into the distance.  
  
About ten miles away, a member of the Hashara was begging his leader to spare him. "Please, I'll get him! Please!" A sword was raised in the shadows. "NO!!!" The sword came down and went through the man.  
  
"Leader, was that necessary?" asked one of the three men that were watching.  
  
"Those who prove themselves worthless should be eliminated." Said a girl's voice. She raised her ear to the air. "He's coming." She descended back into the darkness. About two seconds later the door came barging down.  
  
"So Hiro, you've come to finish it." Said one of the men. Hiro just drew his sword. "I'll handle this." He ran forward. His nun chucks came out of nowhere as he slung them at Hiro. Hiro blocked all of the attacks.  
  
"Your not even a challenge..." Hiro's sword went through the chain and then through the man. "Don't you even underestimate me!" The other men backed away. Then there were two sounds like something going trough bodies. They both fell to the ground.  
  
"You've killed my entire group Hiro." Said the girl from the darkness.  
  
"If you hadn't pursued me then I wouldn't have had to, Juri." A sword appeared from the darkness.  
  
"Never say my name." She said in a deadly voice. Hiro thought for a moment. He wanted Juri to have a peaceful life like him...then he had an idea.  
  
"Let's make a little wager." Said Hiro. The sword went down a little.  
  
"What kind of wager?"  
  
"If you win I do what you want."  
  
"Join me and become an assassin again to fight our enemy."  
  
"Okay, but if I win you have to give up killing and lead a peaceful life." Juri paused for a moment.  
  
"Deal."  
  
"I don't believe you Kenshin!" shouted Ayame. Kenshin tried to reason with her.  
  
"I saw him Ayame, he is an assassin." He said calmly.  
  
"He isn't!!" Ayame was the only one who was defending him. She saw something in him. He couldn't be. By the way he was acting, no way. Ayame starting running.  
  
"Ayame!" shouted Kenshin, but she didn't listen. She ran all the way to the spot that Hiro had taken her in the forest. She sat down by a tree and cried on her knees. Then she remembered what he said, 'When you fist look at the forest all you see is trees, but when you come into it you can see that the forest is full of life and beauty. People are the same...' She jerked her head up. Was he...was he referring to her...did he...did he...  
  
The battle between Juri and Hiro was a great one. They were going throughout the countryside destroying all sorts of things. The force of their swords clashing together caused craters in the ground and knocking over different things. They did this all the way to Tokyo. Hiro unknowingly fought his way all the way back to the forest he had taken Ayame into. In a clearing he clashed with Juri. Ayame saw them both. Her heart fluttered when she saw him, but then sank when she saw Juri. 'He probably would prefer her over me...' she thought. Hiro didn't see Ayame and kept going towards town. Ayame ran after him.  
  
"Kenshin!" shouted Yahiko. "Hiro's fighting with some girl close to town!!" Kenshin quickly grabbed his sword and ran with Yahiko. Everyone else followed him.  
  
In a field Hiro realized he was near people and decided to end it. Just as everyone got there Juri and Hiro lunged for one final attack. Somehow Hiro got faster. They both landed on opposite sides. Hiro brought his sword to one side and jerked the blood off his sword. Juri grabbed her side and fell to the ground. "You've gotten slower. You remember our deal?" Kenshin noticed Yahiko was staring with his mouth open at Juri.  
  
"What is it?" asked Kenshin. Yahiko closed his mouth.  
  
"Nothing." He turned away.  
  
"I will never give it up..." Juri pulled out a dagger. Hiro rushed over and hit Juri on the neck. "You little..." she said while twitching.  
  
"I always keep my deals." Hiro smiled as Juri fell over. Kenshin didn't move. Hiro turned to him. "Uh, you probably think I was getting rid of the Hashara to save myself, but I wasn't." Kenshin's expression changed.  
  
"Well, whom were you fighting for?" Hiro opened in the direction of the girl. Ayame's heart sank.  
  
"Uh guys, meet Juri, my sister." 


End file.
